Queridos Escritores de FanFiction
by Oldadux
Summary: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias. Hoy: King Sombra (En serio).
1. Scootaloo

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic le pertenece a Lauren Faust. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons, a quien agradezco nuevamente por dejarme usar el concepto para este fandom.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

No soy una gallina.

**Sinceramente, Scootaloo.**

* * *

Sí, ya sé que es insultantemente corta, pero prometo que se pondrán mejores. Trataré de subir uno por día hasta que me quede sin cartas (Y entonces me pondré a escribir más).

Espero sus comentarios.


	2. Octavia

N/A: Como habrán notado el fic se borró por un lío que no sé qué, por lo tanto ahora estoy comenzando a postear los capítulos uno por uno otra vez. Lamento las molestias y espero que sigan el fic igual que antes.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Mi relación con Vinyl es meramente profesional, si con eso no basta para que lo entienda, entonces no son tan inteligentes como dicen ser.

Las historias están bien, solo paren de ponernos juntas como pareja.

**Sinceramente, Octavia.**

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Retrate bien la personalidad de Octavia? Bueno. Agradezco mucho a todos los que comentaron el capítulo pasado, y espero que les haya gustado la carta de Octy, sé que está bien simplona, pero la próxima sí será más larga.

Mañana: Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué tendrá que decirnos nuestra pegaso favorita?


	3. Rainbow Dash

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Comprenderán ustedes mi emoción inicial al descubrir que en está cosa llamada Internet, existían sitios dedicados exclusivamente a hablar de mi grandeza, genialidad y asombrosidad (Claro, y de mis amigas también). También comprenderán, o al menos imaginarán mi cara al descubrir que clase de historias eran. Mi expresión al descubrir la _Regla 34 _no estuvo lejos. Y es que si no estás preparada estás cosas pueden dejarte serias huellas sicológicas, en serio, debieron ver a la pobre Fluttershy.

Dejemos esto claro: No soy lesbiana.

El hecho de que sea valiente, atlética, audaz y poco interesada en los vestidos y esas cosas, no quiere decir que me puedan etiquetar como lesbiana. ¡En serio en qué clase de cosas piensan cuando ven el programa!

Mi relación con Pinkie Pie es únicamente amistad, como camaradas bromistas. Fluttershy y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeñas, por lo que es entendible que seamos cercanas, casi como hermanas, pero nada más. Gilda y yo nunca fuimos pareja, fuimos compañeras de cabaña en el campamento de vuelo (Lastima que resultó ser una cretina, Rainbow Dash no sale con cretinos, o cretinas en este caso). Twilight Sparkle: Demasiado cerebrito para mí.

Rarity, Rarity. Por Celestia, esto es en serio.

SoarinDash. Bueno... Yo realmente no tengo quejas al respecto. Se lo imaginan, a mí y al más guapo de los Wonderbolts en una cita ¡Seríamos la pareja más cool en la historia de Equestria!

Sinceramente, yo tendría un novio si quisiera tenerlo. Pero en Ponyville no hay mucho de donde escoger, ¿alguna vez contaron el número de sementales en relación con las yeguas?

**Sinceramente, Rainbow Dash.**

P.D. Ya que están planeando hacer una película basada en mí, que tal si me obsequian unas entradas.

* * *

Okey chicos, como ya habrán notado se me borro la historia. Ya no sé ni porque, pero espero que ustedes vuelvan a comentar mientras yo trato de revivir a esta historia. Dios, maldita bandeja de entrada.

Agradecimiento a: MoisesR por sus consejos, y también a todos los demás que dejaron review, pusieron mi historia en alerta.

Mañana: La Princesa Celestia.


	4. Princess Celestia

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons. Le agradezco totalmente a MoisesR por está carta, pues fue el quien está carta en uno 90% yo simplemente me tome la libertad de cambiarle algunos detalles que seguramente tu podrás diferenciar. Gracias por el obsequio amigo, un abrazo.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

¿Cuántas veces debo decirles?, NO VOY A MANDAR A NINGUN PONI A LA LUNA. ¿Es que a ustedes les gustan los malos? ¿Por qué me acusan de tirana y acosadora A MI, si yo solo procuro el bien para mi pueblo? No es mi culpa que cada vez que Equestria este en peligro solo Twilight y sus amigas puedan salvar el día. ¡¿Y QUE ES ESO DE EMPAREJARME CON DISCORD?!... sinceramente, no se que tienen en mi contra, yo solo quiero ser una buena princesa, capaz de proteger a mi pueblo *snif*

A QUIEN ENGAÑO, NO SIRVO PARA ESTO, NO SIRVO PARA EL UNICO TRABAJO QUE SE ME ENCOMENDO, incluso mi querida hermana Luna, que estuvo mil años ausente, y desconoce los cambios sociales, históricos y políticos y teniendo graves problemas de autoestima y personalidad, sería mucho mejor gobernante que yo.

¿Es que no pueden escribir algo lindo de mí? ¡Hola, aquí hay una princesa que necesita sentirse útil, y no una figura para historias que me hacen desear… no ser princesa!

¡¿SABEN LO QUE PASO EL OTRO DÍA?!

Conversaba con mi hermana sobre la posibilidad de conseguir pareja, solo como una loca posibilidad, de repente y casi de la nada me dijo que mantuviera mis pezuñas alejadas de Twilight Sparkle ¡Mi propia hermana me cree una loca acosadora sexual, que viola a potrancas y tiene sexo descontrolado con sus guardias!

¡Todo por culpa de ustedes!

Y NO ESTOY GORDA, NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE LOS PASTELES SEPAN TAN DELICIOSOS. DEJEN DE COMENTAR SOBRE MIS FLANCOS GORDOS, O LOS ENVIARE A TODOS USTEDES A… Olvídenlo, tienen razón. Soy un asco de gobernante, mi hermana tendría toda la razón si quisiera hacer un golpe de estado para derrocarme. Mil años de esto han empezado a ponerme senil. *snif*

**Sinceramente, la Princesa Celestia, monarca del sol.**

P.D. Lamento las manchas de lágrimas en mi carta, prometo entrenar, volverme una princesa más fuerte y dejar los pasteles. Bueno, empiezo mañana mejor.

* * *

¡Jajajaja! Que opinan, la pobre princesa tiene el Síndrome de "Los adultos son inútiles" a más no poder, bueno, adulto sería poco, tiene como mil años y quien sabe cuantos. En fin como dije antes le agradezco la carta a Moises, espero que te hayan gustado los pequeños cambios que le hice, y buena suerte con tu fic. Mañana: Vinyl Scratch.


	5. Vinyl Scratch

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

_"Mi relación con Vinyl es meramente profesional, si con eso no basta para que lo entiendan, entonces no son tan inteligentes como dicen ser"_

¡Ay Octy!, siempre dices las cosas más lindas, no se atreve a aceptar nuestra relación tal como es, e inventa excusas tontas para encubrirla.

No le hagan caso a esa poni tan gris, ¡grítenlo al mundo! ¡Octavia Rostropóvich y la DJ-P0N3 son pareja!

Ups, creo no debí haber escrito su apellido, se podría molestar, pero bueno no creo que eso importe, cuando nos casemos seguro que adquiere mi apellido, o eso creo. No sé. Nuestros hijos deberán llevar el apellido de una de nosotras y sería difícil decidir de cual de las dos, porque cuando nazcan ya seremos las músicas más grandes de toda Equestria. Habrá juegos de mesa basadas en nosotras y películas que cuenten nuestra historia. Ya puedo ver el título:

_"Atada a un sentimiento:_

_Octavia, una poni que ha vivido una vida cotidiana a la cual ya se acostumbro, el mismo humor, los mismos gustos... etc. Pero conocerá a alguien que cambiará su vida, pero ¿estará dispuesta aceptarlo?, alguien de mente tan cerrada ¿Aceptara un cambio en su vida? Los dolores del pasado le permitirán aceptar un nuevo amor en su vida._

_Advertencia: Sexo explicito y palabras sucias"_

Será tan romántico. Pero bueno, en resumen: no le crean nada a esa poni, la traigo loca. Por ejemplo, se que aparenta ser tan arreglada y educada la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero deberían verla cuando bebe demasiado. ¡Solo imagínenlo! Es como si tuviera una doble personalidad. Y es tan sexy cuando se ve de esa forma: Despeinada, energética, desarreglada y hasta incluso… VULGAR. *Squee* Y eso mis amigos escritores, es algo que si vale la pena escribir.

Como sea, solo eso quería decirles, debo ir a preparar la cena, siempre que regresa de dar un concierto llega muy hambrienta. En su vida han visto a una poni terrestre comer así. Es tan linda.

Su vida no sería nada sin mí.

**Sinceramente, Vinyl Scratch.**

P.D. Parece ser que hubo cierta confusión debido al color de mis ojos, pero creo que ya se resolvió. La verdad no me importa que color de ojos quieran ponerme. Los ojos rojos son tan geniales.

* * *

Okey amigos está fue la carta de Vinyl, como vieron está fue básicamente una respuesta a la carta de Vinyl (No pude resistirlo, es de mis parejas favoritas, pero creo que será la única pareja oficial en este fic). Por cierto el título de la peli que se alucino Vinyl es el título de otra historia hospedada en FanFiction, les recomiendo leerla.

Mañana: Swetie Belle.


	6. Sweetie Belle

N/A: Se que muchos quieren a Luna pero les tendré que pedir que esperen un poco más por su carta, realmente quiero hacerle una buena carta, y las de las princesas se me complican bastante.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

El Internet es chistoso. Hay cosas muy extrañas adentro.

Eso es lo que pensaba.

Encontré un sitio de Internet llamado FIMFiction donde había una sección con unas tales historias, clopfics. Quise entrar pero me dijeron que debía ser mayor de dieciocho años para entrar. Obviamente dije que no. Mentir es malo, Rarity me lo dijo.

Después encontré otro lugar en la red donde había una historia llamada Sweet Apple Massacre. Igual, me apareció el mismo anuncio y volví a decir que no.

Después quise preguntarle a Rarity que significaba _masacre_. Pero cuando le pregunte cambio el tema de inmediato. Después le pregunte que significaba un clopfic.

Entonces se desmayo.

Finalmente un día fui a casa de Apple Bloom para usar el Internet (Rarity ya no quería que me le acercará) y todas juntas, con Scootaloo leímos la historia más aterradora y asquerosa que haya visto en mi vida. Sweet Apple Massacre.

Esto fue lo que realmente me hizo querer dejar de leer:

_[...] Big Macintosh la tomó y clavó un cuchillo sobre su ojo verde, torciéndolo, haciendo que el líquido vítreo llegara hasta el mango del cuchillo. En ese momento, Sweetie Belle dejó escapar un grito ronco y sin querer vacío sus intestinos [...]_

Después de leer eso, tuve que ir al baño. Me sentía toda enferma. Cuando salí, Scootaloo ya no estaba y Apple Bloom estaba temblando en un rincón.

Y eso no fue todo. Después de eso ninguna de las tres pudo dormir por semanas y Apple Bloom se alejaba de su hermano tanto como fuera posible. Scootaloo simplemente estaba como perdida todo el día y apenas salía de su casa.

Se que no todos ustedes son como el malvado autor de esta historia, por eso le agradezco a todos los que si escriben cosas lindas de las Crusader. Con tantas risas, aventuras y romance. Esas si son historias que uno puede leer sin vomitar.

**Sinceramente, Swetie Belle.**

* * *

Inicialmente iba a ser más corta, mucho más corta, y no iba a hacer referencias a Sweet Apple Massacre hasta que llegará la carta de Big Macintosh (No quería que la pobre Sweetie perdiera la inocencia tan pronto). Pero por consejo de MoisesR (Un gran autor, la haría bien de Beta) lo hice ahora, mañana tendremos con nosotros ha: Rarity.


	7. Rarity

N/A: Lamento no haber actualizado todo el fin de semana. Diría una excusa pero, les mentiría terriblemente a todos.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Jajaja. Yo y Applejack. Esa es la idea más absurda que haya escuchado jamás, me causa más gracia que molestia. Por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, soy 100% heterosexual. El hecho de que sepa apreciar la belleza en ambos géneros no quiere decir que esté interesada en _ambos _géneros. Sin embargo, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra los homosexuales. De hecho me parece que muchos tienen un increíble gusto en moda.

Por ello quisiera pedirles que dejen de emparejarme con Twilight, Fluttershy o cualquiera de mis queridas amigas (Eso incluye a mi hermana). Pero por sobre todo, con Applejack. No cuando entre ella y Rainbow hay algo especial. Lo sé. Lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que hablan. Esas ponis se aman, yo lo sé. He tenido suficientes años de experiencia en el romance.

Aunque tampoco es que tenga _tantos _años.

Ahora, sobre mi supuesto romance con Spike. Es una locura, no quisiera decírselo porque odiaría romperle el corazón, pero es simplemente imposible que haya nada entre nosotros. La especie sería lo de menos en comparación con otros problemas, para empezar, la edad. Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg.

Con respecto a mi familia. Mi relación con Sweetie Belle podría no ser la mejor de todas, pero tengan en cuenta que yo jamás abusaría física, sicológica o… *gulp* sexualmente. ¡Oh dulce Celestia! ¿Qué clase de relación de hermanas creen que tenemos?

Aunque no puedo culparlos del todo. Es decir, sé que a veces soy tan deslumbrante que es simplemente imposible resistir la tentación de querer inmortalizar mi belleza contando historias épicas. Sin duda muchas veces llore leyendo esas historias, con otras me enoje, y con otras solo me asquee.

Por ello, y si no fuera mucho pedir me gustaría que la próxima vez que escriban sobre mí me pongan junto a un caballo un poco más acorde a mis... estándares.

Aunque, no me molestaría tener algo breve con el hermano de Applejack.

**Sinceramente, la deslumbrante Rarity.**

P.D. Díganle al pequeño bastardo que traumo tan horriblemente a mi querida hermanita con su terrible historia que cuando lo encuentre ¡Le meteré su máquina de escribir y su cuaderno de apuntes de por el...!

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno. No estaba del todo convencido por la carta, así que espero que les haya gustado más que a mi Mañana: Carrot Top :)


	8. Carrot Top

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

¿Quién rayos es esa pegaso tonta de la que se estuvieron quejando tanto?

Yo no conozco a ninguna pegaso retrasada. Solo conozco a una pegaso, y es la más dedicada, trabajadora y leal pegaso de toda Equestria, además de una excelente madre y amiga claro.

En resumen, no tengo mucho que decir sobre mí, salvo que tengo un novio y me va muy bien con él, así que gracias, pero rechazo a todos los OC's con los que quieran emparejarme.

Si se meten con mi amiga Derpy, se meten con Carrot Top. Y créanme, nadie quiere meterse con Carrot Top *choca sus cascos de forma amenazante*

**Sinceramente, Carrot Top.**

P.D. Mis zanahorias son mucho mejores que las apestosas manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Pues bien, se supone que hoy debería haber subido la carta de Angel, pero al final me dije "Al demonio está carta es mierda" Así que la volví a hacer, espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Reviews?

Mañana: Ángel (Ahora sí, puntual).


	9. Angel

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

No quiero hacer esto muy largo porque no tengo mucho que decir y siempre he sido un conejo de pocas palabras. Iré directo al punto.

Dejen de meterse con Fluttershy.

*saca un cigarro y se pone a fumar*

Todas esas historias sangrientas y parejas extrañas perturban la santidad del bosque, de _mi_ bosque. Y cuando eso pasa los animales enloquecen, y hacen cosas que están más allá de mi control, podrían hacer cosas terribles y yo ni siquiera podría impedirlas.

*escupe el humo*

Lo diré de una forma muy sencilla. Fluttershy es como una hermosa flor en medio de un desierto hostil, y sus historias son sus cascabeles y escorpiones. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que esa clase de historias pueden ser "nocivas para la salud" no solo para la de Fluttershy.

La próxima vez que lea o vea un fic, o fanart donde Fluttershy éste haciendo algo "inapropiado" _io_ personalmente me encargaré de banear a ese autor... permanente. _Capisce_.

Perfecto. _La vita é preziosa_, ¿eh?. No tiene sentido desperdiciarla por un capricho de escritor. Por otro lado, el hermano de Applejack no me cae del todo mal, es obvio que tiene un excelente gusto por las cosas lindas o se habría olvidado esa muñeca, además parece ser un caballo respetuoso que pone su familia ante todo. Eso es algo que valoro la lealtad y la familia. Son cualidades verdaderamente dignas de admirar.

**Sinceramente, Angel.**

P.D. Si vuelvo a leer un Fluttercord, bueno, para que arruinar la sorpresa. Los estaré vigilando.

* * *

Perfecto, y que opinan ustedes chicos al fin y al cabo escribo para mí, pero no tendría sentido si solo yo lo leo (Jajaja). Me parece que su relación ha mejorado en los últimos episodios, por eso lo hice tan protector con Fluttershy.

Mañana: El Señor Cake.


	10. Mr Cake

N/A: No fue tan divertido escribir esta carta, porque todo el mundo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pero bueno, no puede evitarse, el asunto de sus hijos fue muy... extraño...

Diclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Solo quisiera aclararles que _mis_ hijos, _si_ son mis hijos.

**Sinceramente, el Señor Cake, orgulloso padre legítimo de dos hijos.**

* * *

Pobre Señor Cake, pero todos sabemos lo que en realidad paso (¿O no? Todo el asunto de los ojos nerviosos en el hospital fue muy extraño, y más raro fue que haya pasado en un programa infantil, un guiño para los fans más maduros quizá).

Mañana: Minuette.


	11. Minuette

N/A: REEDITADA. Dejaré esto claro, no me gusta el nombre Colgate, nunca me gusto, lo puse porque en todos los demás traía ese maldito nombre, ahora yo le pondré el nombre que quiera a las ponis sin nombre oficial, o lo que sea. Es mi fic.

Diclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Las dentistas NO viajamos en el tiempo.

Lo que mi Cutie Mark (el reloj de arena) significa es "Tiempo de cepillarse". O quizás "Hora de ir dentista" no sé, jamás acabe de entender.

Eso es todo. No aventuras épicas, no viajes por el tiempo y el espacio, no monstruos alienígenas y definitivamente NO daleks o como se escriba.

**Sinceramente, Minuette.**

P.D. Sí, mi nombre es Minuette, no es un nombre genial como Twilight Sparkle o Makoto Konno, pero es mi nombre.

* * *

Muchas referencias del Doctor para alguien que solo vio tres episodios (Que me encantaron).

Mañana: Lyra Heartstrings.


	12. Lyra Heartstrings

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Lo sabía, yo siempre lo supe. Todos me decían que estaba loca, que era amante de las ciencias prohibidas y mitologías, que debía crecer y hacer algo útil con mi vida, como si lo que estuviera haciendo no fuera más que una pérdida de tiempo y desperdicios de fondos familiares. Pero los equivocados eran ellos, yo siempre tuve razón ¡Yo siempre tuve la razón!

¡Ustedes son reales!

Les dije a esos inútiles maestros de la escuela de Canterlot que lamentarían el día en que me echaron por considerar mis estudios "una pérdida de tiempo" que lo lamentarían el día en que mi rostro apareciera en todos los periódicos del mundo "Los primeros fósiles humanos, encontrados por la arqueóloga y música poni: Lyra Heartstrings"

Quizá ustedes no son fósiles exactamente, pero son mejores de lo que imagine. Nunca ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine que pudieran ser capaces hacer algo como esto. Conectar a todos los humanos del mundo en una súper red de información y videos divertidos de animales y bebes chocándose. ¡Genio!

Sabía que el instrumento que me da el nombre, la lira, no podía ser un invento poni. Las cuerdas están demasiado juntas como para que puedan ser tocadas cómodamente por los cascos, tenían que estar hecho para un par de _manos_, manos humanas. Siempre supe, desde que me enteré de su existencia que tenía un invento humano como Cutie Mark.

A pesar de que ahora no estén en su mejor momento, estoy 100% segura de que todo mejorará. Lo mejor no es lo que paso antes, lo mejor es siempre lo que está por venir. No es bueno rendirse ni lamentar, sino levantarse cada día y dar su mejor esfuerzo por el futuro. Eso es algo que los humanos y ponis tenemos en común.

Y lo mejor, lo mejor de todo esto es: ¡Bon Bon tendrá que darme dulces gratis por todo un año! ¡Esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida! Gracias humanos, gracias por existir.

Y ya que mencionamos a Bon Bon les informo que no somos pareja, pero si Best Friend Forever. No pudieron imaginar su cara al ver los clopfics LyraBon y a la supuesta teoría de que es un Changeling, no tuvo precio *se carcajea* yo personalmente no tengo ningún inconveniente porque sé que no lo hicieron con mala intención y no creo que estén haciendo nada incorrecto. Digo, solo se expresaron de manera artística igual que yo, aunque creo que algunos se lo toman demasiado en serio, tranquilícense chicos, solo es _ficción_ *risas*

**Sinceramente, su amiga y fan Lyra Heartstrings.**

P.D. No estoy acosando a Twilight Sparkle, solo para que lo sepan. Yo estaba con mi amiga Sparkler ese día regresando de una fiesta de cumpleaños, luego me enteré de que me expulsaron. Me fui de Canterlot y me vine a vivir a Ponyville, con Bon Bon. Seguimos en contacto, vino a Ponyville hace un tiempo para ayudar a la hija de una amiga suya en el evento este de las hermanas, creo que se llamaba Derpy o algo así.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a todos los que dejaron review.

Mañana (Tal vez): Bon Bon.


	13. Bon Bon

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que esto no me pertenece, cual es el punto.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

¡Oh genial!, ¿¡Ustedes son reales!?

Siempre pensé que mi amiga estaba loca por creer en monos sin pelo que según ella estaban, extintos o escondidos en algún lugar de Equestria. Lyra siempre obsesionada con ustedes, su cultura, y sus "cascos" que llaman manos, y lo peor: su música.

Jamás la comprenderé. No sé cómo pudieron llamarle la atención seres tan raros. A mí no me engañan con sus sonrisas falsas y dobles morales, he visto que clase de historias escriben, y muchachos, ustedes están mal, en verdad ustedes están _muy_ mal.

"¡Oh miren, esas dos ponis están sentadas al lado de la otra, deben de ser lesbianas!" acaso nosotros nos la pasamos emparejando a nuestros amigos, bueno, quizás esas tres pequeñas, pero yo culpa de eso a sus hermanas.

Yendo al tema del fanfiction. No puedo creer toda la basura que escriben. Y sus teorías conspirativas, que tienen menos sentido que la supuesta rehabilitación de Discord. NO soy un changeling, si mi voz cambia a cada rato es por culpa del doctorcito ese que no cura a ningún poni. Un buen día vino, hiso algo raro con ese destornillador suyo y ¡puff! Ahora soy la señorita de muchas voces.

Otra cosa. Quizás Equestria no sea precisamente un paraíso, tenemos nuestros problemas, pero ni así estamos en tan mal estado como ustedes, no me importa su color, religión, casa o lo que sea: Los odio a todos, okey, ya lo dije. Son monstruos.

Claro, tenemos enemigos, como los Changeling o el Rey Sombra (Quien por cierto ya es historia), pero nosotros nunca empezamos las guerras, con la Princesa Celestia al poder no hemos tenido una sola guerra en casi quinientos años. (Y Digamos que aún no tengo plena confianza en nuestro nuevo aliado Discord). Pero en cualquier caso, por su culpa nada evitará que Lyra me diga "Te lo dije" por el resto de mi vida, y lo peor ¡Tendré que darle dulces gratis por un año! Iré a la quiebra. Gracias por existir malditos come carne, pervertidos y asesinos.

**Sinceramente, Bon Bon.**

P.D. Esa última frase fue sarcasmo, por si no lo notaron, y Lyra y yo NO somos pareja. Bueno, no sé qué les habrá dicho a ustedes... pero esa es la verdad.

* * *

¿Y bien, que les parece? Desde ya me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tantísimo para subir está puta carta. Pero con las clases no tengo tiempo para escribir entre semana (Si algo odio, es el tiempo y las matemáticas). Y pues, sobre la carta, es obvio que Bon Bon no nos quiere ver, pero ni en pintura, ¿eh? No la culpo.

Mañana: Inkie Pie.

¿Ando muy lento con las cartas, perdieron su toque, debería pegarme un tiro?


	14. Inkie Pie

N/A: Nuevamente lamento mucho las tardanzas. Pero este fic, aunque no sea muy popular, empieza a colmarme la paciencia.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Vayamos por partes, quieren.

Mi hermana Pinkamena, sí. No era precisamente la poni más trabajadora. Siempre se quejaba y tenía ideas raras. Decía que la vida en la granja era gris, monótona y aburrida, que sentía que algo les faltaba a todos los ponis del pueblo. Que las rocas eran muy pesadas, y que cosecharlas realmente no tenía mucho sentido.

Pinkamena Diane Pie. Un espécimen raro. La menor de tres hermanas –yo soy la del medio, Blinkie es la mayor– la más colorida en todos los sentidos, razón por la que siempre destacaban en las multitudes.

El sentido Pinkie, jamás lo entendí. Nosotros hace mucho tiempo que rechazamos la "ayuda" de los pegasos. Eso que hacen, cambiar el clima a su gusto cada vez que quieran, es algo simplemente antinatural. El cielo debe sentirse confundido por sus constantes violaciones.

Nuestras creencias son muy firmes. No magia, no pegasos. Si no llueve y el suelo es estéril es decisión del cielo y de la tierra. La Princesa Celestia es al menos lo suficiente benevolente como para aceptar nuestra decisión y dejarnos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera, sin la ayuda externa de los pegasos o el resto del reino.

Sin embargo, no soy tan extremista con mis creencias como el resto de mi familia, estoy segura de que si ellos viesen a un pegaso en las cercanías del pueblo lo echarían a piedrazos. El resto del pueblo quizás le provea de comida y alojamiento por un día o dos. Pero siempre con mala cara, y sería peligroso para él o ella quedarse mucho tiempo.

Por eso, si llegarán a descubrir de que mi hermana es la mejor amiga de un pegaso y que usa elementos mágicos para pelear contra seres infernales, muy poco les importaría si es amiga de la realeza o haya salvado a Equestria dos veces, tres veces o las que sean. Dejarían de reconocerla como hija. Nada destruiría más a Pinkie, lo sé.

Recuerdo muy bien el día que Pinkamena hiso su primera fiesta. Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, jamás habíamos tenido fiestas de cumpleaños en nuestro pueblo. Nunca, para nosotros un cumpleaños más solo significaba que esperaban más trabajo de tu parte.

Pero eso no le impidió a mi pequeña hermana volver de mi onceavo cumpleaños el día más feliz de mi vida.

Aunque no lo supe hasta mucho después, esto fue lo que ocurrió: Tal parece que cuando el resto de la familia fue a dormir –temprano, como siempre– ella escapó y fue a Ponyville a comprar todas las cosas coloridas que viera con sus ahorros. Estuvo la noche entera decorando el silo, cocinando un enorme pastel (el cual realmente sabía horrendo pero nadie le dijo nada), preparando el ponche, inflando docenas de globos, e incluso compuso una pequeña canción por sí misma.

Ella siempre tuvo una hermosa voz.

Cuando Pinkamena trajo la fiesta nosotros fue casi como una revelación divina, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan alegre, nunca había sonreído tanto. Por primera vez en mi vida fui realmente feliz. Sé que para Blinkie fue igual, y probablemente para mis padres también. Bailamos tanto ese día que incluso olvidamos nuestros quehaceres en la granja. Pero ese no fue el problema, el problema no vino hasta mucho después.

Luego de esa grandiosa fiesta nuestra vida comenzó a mejorar en muchos sentidos, éramos más felices, sonreíamos más y empezamos a ver las cosas en una nueva perspectiva, incluso me volví más tolerante hacia los pegasos así que imagínense.

Sin embargo... nadie sabía lo que pasaría después. El problema fue que mi hermana descubrió que lo único que le gustaba más que las fiestas y sonreír, era hacer sonreír a los demás, y pensó que la única manera de hacerlo era organizando fiestas, al principio eran solo de nuestros amigos y familiares, y eso estaba bien, pero pronto todo se salió de control. Inventaba días extraños y excusas cada vez más ridículas para organizar fiestas, como _El día de apreciación por las rocas_. Cantaba a cada momento e intentaba mejorar su cocina

Pero eso no era todo, el Pinkie Sentido ya era muy extraño por su cuenta, por eso nunca se lo conto a nadie más que a mí, pero ahora hacía cosas que desafiaban a toda lógica poni. Aparecía de un lado a otro, salía de espacios demasiado pequeños, nadie sabía lo que pasaba.

Hubo una reunión secreta, y los pobladores acordaron casi unánimemente que Pinkamena Diane Pie se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño poni mutante unicornio o algo así. Por supuesto la única opción razonable y por supuesto la más misericordiosa fue desterrarla del pueblo para siempre.

Por supuesto que toda la familia se opuso, pero no había mucho que hacer, era nuestra voz contra la del pueblo, dijeron que teníamos dos días para echarla o ellos lo harían.

En dos días agotamos todas las posibilidades, sabíamos que ella no hiso nada malo, que solo quería traerle alegría a nuestra vida tan aburrida y sin sonrisas, no había nada de malo en eso ¿Cierto? Pero finalmente, cuando perdimos nuestras esperanzas llego nuestro segundo milagro.

Una vieja carta dirigida a mi madre, de una prima lejana que se había mudado a Ponyville, Cup Cake se llamaba, aparentemente ese lado de la familia se había distanciado porque un tío-abuelo-lejano-primo lo que sea se casó con un pegaso, pero las diferencias culturales eran lo de menos ahora. Sin dudarlo demasiado mis padres fueron a Ponyville a rogarles a mis tíos (o lo que fueran) que dejaran quedarse a Pinkamena con ellos. Aceptaron, eran familia después de todo.

Convencer a mi hermana fue más difícil, pero al final lo logramos diciéndole que se iría con unos viejos amigos de nuestra madre para que le enseñaran a cocinar y se volviera la mejor repostera, organizadora de fiestas y patinadora de Equestria –leyó sobre el patinaje en hielo en una vieja revista y desde entonces no sé canso de hablar de eso–, le dijimos que la visitaríamos pronto, y acepto. Obvio que eso no pudo ser, después de que se fuera el pueblo se volvió más estricto, prohibieron las fiestas por creer que esa era la causa de la extraña mutación de Pinkie, se volvieron más estrictos y abandonaron todas sus posesiones materiales, al final parecíamos más una secta que le prohibía a sus miembros salir de sus muros que una comunidad. No haré un drama por eso, lo mejor es que ella se olvide de nosotros.

Por eso, la próxima vez que piensen en hacer una historia, con nosotros como unos bastardos piénselo de nuevo, nosotros dimos todo para que Pinkie fuera feliz, así que tengan eso en cuenta. Igual, no pienso quedarme en este pueblo mucho tiempo más.

Tan solo espero poder escapar sin ser atrapada.

* * *

Okey eso fue largo, y un poco dramático, sentí por un momento que esta carta se me estaba saliendo de los cascos (Uh... realmente dije cascos), pero en fin esta carta nunca se hubiera podido haber concretado si no fuera por el oneshot "Seeking Color" de AbsoluteAnonymous... siento que voy a vomitar.

Sé que no entra al tema, pero alguno ha visto la animación coreana _There she is!_ Se las recomiendo, es _excelente_ y la música es mejor.

La próxima vez (Ya no diré mañana): Fluttershy.


	15. Diamond Tiara

N/A: Sé que dije que publicaría la carta de Fluttershy y no está, pero me di cuenta de que esa tardaría mucho (en verdad mucho, pues quiero hacer una carta muy buena y aún tengo que decirme entre dos opciones y eso me está matando, pues soy muy perfeccionista con mis fics y me gusta tener mis ideas en orden). Así que me dije, "Ni modo" La carta que veremos hoy será la de la poni rosa snob favorita: Diamond Tiara.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Apuesto a que ustedes se creen lo máximo, ¿verdad? Con sus estúpidas historias. Que aburrido. Leer, sobre todo si son sus estúpidas y horrendas historias. No sé cómo pueden escribir eso, mucho menos que alguien las pueda leer, por _cuenta propia_, es una maldita locura.

Como sea, ni crean por un momento que me quedaré con los cascos cruzados mientras que ustedes me difaman y escriben esas asquerosas historias acerca de mí. Ya estoy reuniendo firmas para cerrar este vil sitio suyo, no crean que soy la única en Ponyville molesta por sus historias.

Yeguas con yeguas, eso es tan anormal *saca la lengua* esa Applebloom no solo es un flanco en blanco, sino también es la hermana de la lesbiana, saben de quien hablo, de la que pasa todo el tiempo con la pegaso arco iris, como se llamaba, Rainbow Crash o algo así. Ni siquiera importa, ¿a quién le importa? A mí no.

**Sinceramente, Diamond Tiara.**

* * *

En serio chicos, en serio. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera Diamond Tiara? Nunca he leído ni un solo fic positivo de ella, NUNCA. Tampoco es que me esforzara mucho por encontrar uno.

A propósito, alguien más oyó el opening y/o el ending japonés de MLP, no hablo del que fue hecho por un fan, estoy hablando del _oficial_. Yo lo vi el día de ayer, y me pareció estupendo.

Mañana: Silver Spoon.


	16. Silver Spoon

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Dejen de hablar mal de Diamond Tiara, por favor.

Ella realmente no es tan mala como todos creen... es solo que es, solo es... insegura. Yo... yo realmente... ¡No es mala, ok!

Nosotras somos amigas desde muy pequeñas, somos _como hermanas_ o algo parecido. **Así que sé lo que les digo, y ella realmente no es mala.** Solo tiene problemas, y le cuesta mucho hacer amigos (En verdad mucho).

Segura pensaran "Eso no es excusa para comportarse así" o "Todos tenemos problemas, pero no por eso nos comportamos como unas perras" y por cierto, eso último sería algo muy hipócrita, humanos. Pero al menos déjenme decirles esto, porque sé que ella jamás lo diría.

Su madre, Crystal Humble murió cuando Diamond Tiara tenía solo seis años. Murió en un accidente de carroza cuando regresaba de un viaje de negocios. Cayo por un barranco y su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Se supondría que el Señor Rich estaría ahí, ya que el invitado era él, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender y su esposa fue en su lugar. Saben, su mundo no es el único en el que se mata por negocios.

Desde entonces el Señor Rich no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. No es que sea un padre abusivo, pero desde entonces es casi como si Diamond Tiara no existiera, solo logro convencerlo de ir al Día de Apreciación Familiar porque le dijo que así podría hablar con Granny Smith sobre la cosecha Manzanatruenos, aunque claro, ella no esperaba que dijera algo coherente.

Yo fui su primera amiga, y la única verdadera que ha tenido. El resto ha sido y siempre será la misma bola de farsantes que ven en las historias –por cierto, muy buenas historias las que escriben algunos de ustedes–. Nos conocemos desde que éramos potrillas, y por eso sé perfectamente cuando algo le afecta, y desde que murió su madre ella tampoco ha vuelto a ser la misma. Sé que en el fondo es solo una potra que necesita a su madre.

Sé que han visto como maltratamos a las CMC, pero créanme, no es ningún placer para mí hacerlo, y creo que en el fondo tampoco lo es para Diamond Tiara. Me parece que solo molesta a Apple Bloom porque tiene lo que ella no: Una familia grande y amorosa.

Claro, tal vez no tenga una madre a su lado igual que ella, pero tiene hermanos, una abuela increíble y docenas de parientes que ve cada año. Mientras ella solo tiene un padre negligente. Así que empezó a burlarse de ella por no tener Cutie Mark. Luego comenzó a molestar a todos aquellos que fueran sus amigos, o sea Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Al principio la ayudaba a molestarla solo porque éramos amigas y creí que sin mi apoyo no podría soportarlo, pero me di cuenta de que eso no la ayudaba. Y pronto algunas de sus bromas empezaron a salirse de control y me preocupaba que en algún futuro pudiera convertirse en una sociópata o algo así. Hasta que intente llevarla con un sicólogo, pero ella se enojó y me grito que jamás la volviera a llamar "loca" y no volvimos a hablar del tema.

Yo ni siquiera dije la palabra "loca" en todo el camino.

Nadie es culpable por la muerte de su madre más que los malditos bastardos que sabotearon la carroza, pero yo contribuí parcialmente a su estado actual ayudándola a molestar a las CMC y no dándole la ayuda necesaria. Yo también soy un poco culpable.

¡Así que si quieren bastardear a alguien, que ese alguien sea yo!

**Sinceramente, Silver Spoon.**

P.D. Sé que es fácil juzgar a los demás, pero si se toman tiempo para analizar las cosas se darán cuenta de los verdugos alguna vez fueron las víctimas.

* * *

No sé si me exprese bien con las palabras de Silver Spoon, así que usare las mías. Realmente no creo que Diamond Tiara será siempre la misma perra que hemos visto hasta ahora en el show, y tengo esperanzas de que al final se vuelva una buena poni ¡Incluso podría convertirse en la amiga de Apple Bloom, por dios! Además, tengo razones para creer que Silver Spoon es más amable que su amiga rosada, me cae mejor que Cheerilee, en serio.

Ya saben, hasta los snobs necesitan amor de vez en cuando.

Mañana (o tal vez hoy): El Príncipe Blueblood.


	17. El Príncipe Blueblood

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

¡Agh! Sucios campesinos, como se atreven a ensuciar mi nombre con sus horribles historias. Solo me tienen celos *agita su melena rubia* Deberían borrar todas sus sucias historias, tan solo esperen, ya tengo todo el apoyo de mi tía para cerrar esta página.

*trata de contener la risa*

Jajaja. No como creen. La verdad es que soy gran fan de muchas de sus historias.

Bueno, creo que todos esperaban ver al pomposo, arrogante y consentido príncipe que vieron en la Gran Gala, y no puedo culparlos, realmente hice un buen papel esa noche. Y tampoco me dieron más tiempo en pantalla para mostrarles mi verdadera personalidad, porque si lo hubiera tenido, les hubiera encantado *sonríe* así que les contaré lo que paso:

Cada año, vienen a la Gran Gala del Galope una o dos yeguas de la alta sociedad, todas con la misma idea en mente: Enamorar al buen príncipe con sus encantos, con su belleza, con su gran gracia y sus atractivos, con todos sus buenos modales y gran inteligencia (Inteligencia, y un casco de inteligencia). Y cada año, tengo que –como buen príncipe– poner mi mejor falsa sonrisa y fingir que me importa estar ahí. Es decir ¡Vamos chicos! Yo ni siquiera tengo alguna tarea importante en el reino, es decir, no soy un alicornio ¿lo notan?

Si por cualquier cosa mis tías dejaran el trono, serían Cadence y Twilight quienes se hicieran cargo de Equestria ahora. Yo ni siquiera me intereso en la política. Tendrían que morir como veinte ponis antes de que yo siguiera en la lista de herederos al trono.

Pues bueno, hablábamos de Rarity y de la Gran Gala del Galope. Desde el momento en que la vi me pareció la típica poni de alta sociedad, y que trataría de hacer lo mismo que todas las demás intentaron con anterioridad (Entonces ni siquiera sabía que era de Ponyville) aunque de haber sabido que era la clase poni que le gritaría a la realeza (A pesar de ser alguien sin demasiada autoridad) hubiera quedado con ella para una cita o algo así.

En fin, pues yo estaba en esa situación. ¿Nunca les ha pasado algo así? O me van a decir que nunca han tenido que comportarse de lo más amables con alguien que francamente es insoportable o simplemente muy aburrido y deben fingir estar interesado en todo lo que dice y hace, ¡vamos!, sé que a todos les ha pasado, y la verdad es que yo solo voy porque mi tía me lo pide, nunca me divierto, nadie lo hace. Pues bueno, al final decidí usar mis cinco años de clases de teatro para convertirme en el perfecto príncipe patán y divertirme un rato.

Bueno, esa Rarity sí que es persistente, incluso desprecie la deliciosa comida de los Apple solo para deshacerme de ella, pero al final lo logre.

Demasiado bien.

Respecto a los fics, no los culpo por volverme un ultra racista, bastardo y arrogante. Realmente soy un muy buen actor, aunque lo diga yo. Y tampoco culpo a las yeguas por enamorarse de mí, es decir, mírenme.

**Sinceramente, el Príncipe Blueblood.**

P.D. Si quieren saber la verdad, ni siquiera me gustan mucho las chicas de clase alta, son todas iguales (Por lo general), y como dije antes no me interesan esas tonterías burguesas como a la mayoría de los ponis de Canterlot. Me gustan más las, "rebeldes." Es más, hasta tenía planeado invitar a salir a aquella bella unicornio que toco en la boda del buen Shining hasta que descubrí que era... ya saben. Que yo no era _su tipo_. Si es que entienden.

Tal vez deba invitar a Applejack, no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

* * *

Me sorprende que una persona con tan poca capacidad para poner atención en un tema específico haya sido capaz de escribir una historia de diecisiete (cortos) capítulos.

Mañana: ¿Qué tendrá que decirnos nuestra Pegaso favorita con respecto a nuestras histo...? Momento, ya hice eso.

¿Saben qué carta tendremos mañana?: Un trío de ponis muy especiales. Mañana. Sé que tod s saben a quienes me refiero, digo, ¿Qué otro trío de ponis rechazadas conocemos? No sé ni porque me esfuerzo en mantener el drama.


	18. Daisy, Roseluck y Lily Valley

N/A: No sé. Supongo que la carta está aquí. Disfrútenla.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

El horror, el terror, la abominación.

¿Qué ocurren con ustedes?

Escriben historias épicas de más de 100,000 palabras de ponis que aparecen solo tres segundos en pantalla y ni siquiera tienen diálogos. ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

Podemos hacer mucho más que reaccionar horrorizadas y desmayarnos.

**Sinceramente, Daisy, Roseluck y Lily Valley.**

P.D. (De Rose): Yo no "atornille" a Daisy.

P.D. (De Lily): Maduro, _really?_

* * *

Hace mucho que hacía una carta tan corta. Por si no entendieron el final es una respuesta de _Ask Princess Molestia_, esa en la que aparecen Rose y Lily conversando y la princesa esta disfrazada de estatua. Ahí sale lo de Rose y Daisy.

Mañana: Applejack.

Después creo que haré la carta de Apple Bloom, o Fluttershy. Quién sabe. Yo no.


	19. Weather Factory

N/A: No tengo excusas para esta imperdonable falta de respeto a todos mis lectores. Son motivos personales, muy ajenos al fandom, más relacionados con mis "problemas."

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

De parte del departamento de ciudadanos de Cloudsdale y de todo el reino de Equestria en general, nos gustaría aclarar que la fábrica del clima de Cloudsdale jamás ha usado ni usará pequeños potros inocentes en la fabricación de arco iris. Estos son 100% naturales, como ya deben saber, los colores son recolectados por los unicornios, colores que luego de pasar por un proceso extremadamente secreto son convertidos en un líquido y luego de un proceso químico con convertidos en los arco iris que ya todos conocen.

Cualquier historia en Internet contando una historia diferente es completamente falsa, y a pesar de que nosotros todos la libertad artística, hemos de aclarar como son las cosas y cómo funcionan algunas de ellas. Entre ellas los arco iris.

Para más información por favor visiten nuestra página oficial.

**Sinceramente, el departamento de clima de Cloudsdale.**

* * *

Solo para sacarle algo bueno a esta mierda de carta ¡No a la tauromaquia, muere torero asesino, me produce asco tú profesión! Llamarlo arte es un insulto a la propia inteligencia.

Por dios, estoy tan jodido el día de hoy. No es excusa, lo sé.

Ahora pasaré a decirle el jodido orden De Mierda en el que se publicaran las siguientes cartas, si alguien tiene problemas con mis enormes niveles de irresponsabilidad juro por dios que no me importa, en estos momentos estoy tan jodido que podría borrar todo el fic. Por otra parte no lo haré. El orden será el siguiente, si alguien tiene quejas diríjanselas a los administradores que nunca vigilan la sección en español:

Applejack, etc.

No tengo un orden para después de eso. Adiós. ¡Y jodanse, toreros! Les deseo una muerte lenta.


	20. Applejack

N/A: Cartas de los personajes de My Little Pony a los escritores de FanFiction y FIMFiction dándonos su opinión de nuestras historias.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Ignoren todo lo que dijo Rarity, ¿de acuerdo? No hay NADA entre Rainbow Dash y yo. Pueden creerme cuando les digo que algo no es verdad, después de todo, soy el elemento de la honestidad por una razón.

Verán, ahora dice que Rainbow y yo hacemos la perfecta pareja, que tenemos mucha química entre nosotras y todo eso, pero hace solo unas semanas atrás decía que Rainbow Dash debía dejar de hacerse la tonta y aceptar sus sentimientos por Pinkie (Incluso le dio un gran discurso en medio de la plaza llena de ponis), y antes de eso dijo que yo trataba de ligarme a Fluttershy solo porque la llame "terrón de azúcar" UNA VEZ. Y que Caramel estaba engañando a su novia _conmigo_.

Rarity es como una especie de Fangirl Yuri, a pesar de que dice que ella misma es heterosexual. Personalmente, a mí me daría igual si Rainbow o cualquiera de mis queridas amigas fuera gay o no. Es solo que con todo lo que dijo Rarity, y luego con esas raras imágenes nuestras que encontré en Internet. Dulce Celestia, fue difícil ver a cualquiera de las chicas a la cara. Sobre todo a Pinkie.

Cupcakes, por dios. Cupcakes. Algo en mí murió ese día.

Creo que solo se la pasa inventando esas parejas raras porque aún no consigue novio. Siempre se queja de eso, dice que tiene "estándares altos." Puff, estándares altos, se la pasa viéndole los flancos a mi hermano, y no crean que no leí lo que dijo de él en su carta.

Pero basta de ella, ahora hablaré de las cosas que me molestan a mí, y la principal es que SIGUEN EMPAREJÁNDOME CON MI HERMANO, y con todos mis parientes en realidad. Hermanos, primos, hermanas, tíos, parientes lejanos, no he encontrado un solo familiar con el que no haya cogido. ¿Se puede saber qué corrales piensan al escribir esas horribles historias? Necesitan bajarle un poco. Mi hermanita se pasó todo el día mirando como pérdida por la ventana después de leer "esa historia" con sus amigas.

Puedo tolerar los clopfics sobre mi persona, y puedo soportar que me conviertan en una lesbiana, granjera ignorante, ninfómana y hasta incestuosa. Que se burlen de mí llamándome poni tonta solo porque no sé sacarle raíz cuadrada a unos cuantos números y letras. Incluso puedo tolerar que se burlen de mi sombrero. ¡Pero nadie!, repito NADIE se mete con mi familia.

Los Apples no somos una familia de la que quieran burlarse.

**Sinceramente, Applejack.**

P.D. Yo nunca le guiñé el ojo a la princesa Celestia, solo tenía un poco de esa lluvia de chocolate en mis ojos.

* * *

Les tengo noticias vagamente importantes, anteriormente me retrasaba con las cartas por qué era un vago y en ocasiones irresponsable (Es lo mismo, creo...) pero las próximas dos semanas (más o menos) tendré una buena excusa, que todo el mundo conoce. No diré cual porque odio la palabra pero todo estudiante de secundaria sabe perfectamente a cual me refiero, con estudios y esas cosas. Pues bueno, por eso no publicaré una temporada, pero cuando regrese traeré más de estás jodidas cartas (Pero no más ánimos, puede que de hecho venga con menos).

La Princesa Luna, Fluttershy, King Sombra, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Cadence, Shining Armor, y muchos, muchos más.


	21. Filthy Rich

N/A: Lamento mucho, en verdad lamento mucho que nuestro retorno a las cartas de My Little Pony sea con este personaje, lo que yo quería era iniciar con la carta de Luna y lo seguir con la de Fluttershy. Pero la de Luna se me está complicando más de lo que esperaba y la de Fluttershy, mejor ni hablo de como estoy con esa carta, las ideas vienen y van. Son como unas malditas mariposas. Estoy atareado con trabajos escolares y finalmente me harte y quise escribir algo, las cartas se me hacen fáciles (Maldita sea) y pensé que no tenía nada de este personaje así que... allá vamos. Lo lamento mucho.

Disclaimer: Ustedes ya lo conocen.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

¡El dinero es muy importante para mí! Soy un poni de negocios, lo traigo en la sangre, si ahora mi familia tiene algo es porque mi abuelo Stinking Rich lo invirtió sabiamente. No es solo por el dinero, es una cuestión ¡de FAMILIA! No es muy diferente a las manzanas o a hacer nubes.

Los negocios han estado en nuestra familia por mucho, mucho tiempo, y espero que sigan siéndolo por muchas generaciones más. Es importante para mí no solo por el dinero o poder, sino porque sería una deshonra para mis abuelos y mi padre perder está compañía que con tanto esfuerzo construyeron de cero. ¡Una deshonra les digo!

Sé que los negocios pueden ser peligrosos –sé por buenas fuentes que en su mundo es mucho peor, así que mejor no digan nada– y por si mi hija no se los ha comunicado, mi queridísima esposa, Crystal Humble, murió por esta misma razón. Por eso es que ahora tengo más cuidado de lo que hago, soy mucho más serio, reservado, menos confiado, tengo que pensar fríamente para evitar cualquier posible catástrofe, más paranoico si así quieren llamarlo, porque de perder a mi hija, sea como sea, ya no tendría _nada_ porque seguir viviendo.

Sin embargo, he de aclararles desde este mismísimo instante que los negocios no significan lo más importante en mi vida ¡No señores, mi hija lo es! Ella es la luz de mi vida. Es el vivo retrato de su madre; la yegua más hermosa que jamás hayan visto, tan hermosa era como brillante, y lo único más grande que su belleza e inteligencia combinada, era su corazón, un corazón lleno de cualidades que difícilmente podrán encontrar en una yegua de tan elevado estatus en estos días.

Esas tres cosas juntas eran más grandes que cualquier suma de dinero que pueda poseer.

Sí, me he enterado del mal comportamiento de mi hija, y no crean que no he hecho nada al respecto. Pero no crean que perder a una madre no afecta a un hijo, el último psicólogo al que intente llevarla... pues, ella lo mordió.

Finalmente, para terminar, agradecería que dejen de inventar cosas que no son verdad acerca de mi hija, sinceramente, me importa un bledo lo que puedan decir de mí o de otros ponis que vivan en Ponyville, solo no sé metan con mi hija. Yo, al igual que todo hombre rico y poderoso en su mundo puedo volverme violento en cuando se meten con su familia, que les vuelvo a aclarar, es lo más importante para mí.

**Sinceramente, Flithy Rich.**

* * *

Está pequeña carta, este insignificante retazo de un personaje que realmente no es tan importante para la serie –aunque creo que me ha quedado muy bien en está ocasión– es todo lo que puedo traerles hoy, lamento decepcionarlos, yo también quería una carta de Luna.

Me cago en todo. Mierda. Jodete puta inspiración que se me va y se me viene, jodete.

**Nota**: No recuerdo si Stinking Rich era su abuelo o bisabuelo, por favor avísenme de cualquier error para corregirlo lo más rápido posible. Gracias.


	22. King Sombra

Para ser un día que comenzó relativamente bien éste ha ido variando de mal en peor, a un poco mejor y de vuelta a malo y bueno demasiadas veces. Presiento que el resto de la semana será igual. Odio cuando ocurre esto, no creo merecerlo.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro. La idea original del fic pertenece a Horizons.

* * *

**Queridos Escritores de FanFiction:**

Volveré.

**Sinceramente, el Rey Sombra.**

* * *

Spoiler: Él no lo hará.

Y sí... esto es todo.

Por favor dejen review.


End file.
